


2:00AM on a Wednesday

by Ozonee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozonee/pseuds/Ozonee
Summary: -small ficlet for my friend on twitter-Genji finds out that he's the jealous type.





	

Winston calls at about half-past one in the morning. Their target isn’t at the party, they were dressed up for nothing. Just another false lead. Genji strolls through the crowd with his lights on a dim blue to match his navy tuxedo. He dislikes how comfortable he is in this setting. The laughter, drinks, unmentionables in the back room. Ladies passing him with a flirtatious smirk, wondering if he were omnic or man. He lets himself feel relaxed with the knowledge there would be no fighting tonight.

It was a proper Gala hosted by a rich business man, celebrating the new Vishkar building that had sprouted up in the west side of Dubai. They were expecting a fight. Assassins. Snipers. But with Winston’s report, he says that nobody’s seen anything all night. Not here, not a couple miles out, no movement at all. 

Genji doesn’t want to admit he’s a tad bit disappointed. He knows he shouldn’t be, innocent people will go home happy and drunk, instead of scared and hurt. He curls his hand around the wine glass he’d been too polite to turn away, though he can’t drink it. Looking up and scanning the crowd, he subtly pours the wine into a plant’s vase. He smiles a little, thinking about how Hanzo would hate this mission with everything he had. It was probably why he got out of it in the end. He didn’t do crowds, or mingling, or schmoozing. That’s why Genji and McCree had been sent instead.

Speaking of.

There wasn’t many places to run off to for McCree. He said he would handle the bar area and VIP section, and Genji thinks it was a mistake allowing him to do so. He makes his way over to the end of the bar, opposite of where McCree was sitting. He had plans to gather his coworker and leave, but he stays where he is. And watches.

McCree has a light pink tint to his cheeks. Genji knows he can hold his liquor, so he knows he’s playing it up for the lady he’s talking to beside him. A gift from Blackwatch. The ultimate guide to being the ultimate fake. But McCree was more than that. He always had a certain talent for talking people up, examining them, seeing things Genji regretfully missed. He was no buffoon, no matter what Hanzo said.

“Now, I don’t believe that for a second.” Genji’s attention was drawn to the lady beside McCree. Beautiful, Indian, wearing a sleek red gown. He thought she saw him with a man earlier that night, but that was none of his business.

“Naw, it’s true.” McCree says, his eyes crinkling with an honest smile. “Lost it just off the coast of Miami. Croc bit right down on it and next thing I know I’m in the hospital with tubes comin’ out of every hole I have.” 

Genji couldn’t help but roll his eyes behind his visor. McCree loves making up stories to complete strangers about his arm. This one is the least absurd one he’s heard so far.

“How scary!” The woman gasps and puts her hand on McCree’s arm.

The downside to Genji’s visor is the monitor showing his heart rate. His eyes glances up to the little reading in the top right, and he hates himself for the fact his heart sped up when she touched the cowboys prosthetic.

“You get used to it. It’s got all sorts’a nice features,” McCree turns his arm so his hand is palm up. “Can make it do a few neat tricks.”

The woman puts her hand in McCree’s, loosely, and Genji misses a breath, “Can it vibrate?” She purrs, then is hit with a giggling fit, fueled by wine, “Oh, listen to me! I’ve had much too much to drink.”

McCree’s pink tint on his cheeks turn a bit darker, “Aw, miss, I was just meanin’ I can cheat at Poker, not insinuatin’ any of  _ that _ .” But he’s laughing.

Genji wants to step in and he almost does a couple times. He thinks back to their light touches at the watchpoint. The small looks McCree gives him when they laugh together on the balcony. They haven’t kissed, but Genji thought that maybe there was something there. In the back of his mind, he remembers telling McCree that he wasn’t ready for a relationship. He has no right to be jealous like a school boy. He was the one who turned him down.

Still, when the woman leans in close to whisper something in McCree’s ear, and when McCree goes a shade darker, Genji can’t help but push up from his stool and walk over.

It’s ungracious, severely out of character for the ninja, “Tom,” McCree’s alias’ name, “Our ride had arrived.” No apologies for the lady just because, well, Genji doesn’t feel like it.

McCree nods and turns to her, “Sorry, miss. It was lovely chatting with you.” Business as always. Ignoring her, ‘Tom? You said your name was Harold!’, McCree gets up. He straightens his suit and gestures for Genji to lead the way.

Genji leads him outside, where other couples and singles were waiting for their car or cab to pick them up. They get to a quiet area down the sidewalk and stand quietly.

Five minutes pass before McCree talks.

“Forgive me, angel face. Were we supposed to meet Lena somewhere else?” There’s a knowing glint in his eyes and Genji hates it. He wishes he could punch that smug look off his dumb face.

“This is the place. She’s late.” She’s not and Genji’s lying.

“Could’a sworn the email said two-thirty. Not two.”

“I’m shocked you remember the mission at all, you seemed preoccupied.” Genji spits, angry at himself immediately for being so unbelievably transparent. He has to take a breath and close his eyes to calm himself. “Forgive me. The mission was over. It wasn’t my business.”

There’s a long silence that grows more unbearable the more McCree’s grin slides onto his face. He ducks his head and looks down the sidewalk to catch any wandering eyes, satisfied when he see’s none. He stands a bit closer to Genji, his body almost presses against Genji’s arm.

“Sweetheart, you got nothin’ to apologize for.” He speaks, low. The tone sends a shiver down Genji’s spine.

“You often complain about lonely nights. I should have let you continue with her.”

“ _ Naw _ \--” McCree almost cuts him off, insistent, “Naw, naw. I never would’ve. I’m mostly jokin’ when I mention those, Genji. I’m not some local horndog waitin’ for the next available leg.” The analogy brings a smile to Genji’s face, and he’s lucky he doesn’t have to try and hide it.

He turns his visor to the side, glancing at him, “You seemed at ease with her.”

“Never at ease in a party like that. She was just as likely to kill me as a sniper.” McCree pauses, giving a long look to the man beside him, “If it bothers you, I don’t gotta flirt with people on missions anymore.”

“You admit you were flirting.”

“ _ Sweetheart _ ,” McCree sounds pained and Genji relishes in it, “Just for the mission. Hell, if… if I weren’t unsure how you felt about me, I would’ve been all over you in there.”

“How unprofessional,” Genji’s tsk’s and turns his head away, looking down the street.

“Have you looked at yourself? You look amazing tonight.” McCree stands closer, his forehead resting on the side of Genji’s head plating. His voice drops to a whisper, “Tell me to fuck off and I gladly will.” He says, knowing Genji won’t.

Genji’s nowhere near as mysterious as he thinks he is. McCree could feel him lean into his touch and could catch the hint of smile in Genji’s words. He would never overstep his bounds if he thought Genji was truly sick of him.

“I suppose…” Genji trails off for a moment, then turns his head to look at McCree, “This is okay.” With that, he uncurls his fingers and hesitates, but wraps his pinky around McCree’s. They stand close, huddled into their own little world while cars pass and strangers throw up in the bushes a few feet away. “I will not ask you to… stop flirting. It works for you, you’re very charming,” Genji praises him and it perks McCree right up. “But at the end of the night your attention draws to me and only me.”

“Oh, I don’t have any problems with that.” McCree smiles big.

Their relationship was off to a confusing and rocky start. Barely any more words are spoken between them when they get into the car Lena had rented. She takes them back to their hotel and says her goodnights, off to do more recon work until morning. Their rooms are on different floors, and McCree gets off the elevator first.

Genji puts his hand in the elevator door when it’s about to close. McCree pauses, shocked, then happily guides Genji to his room, pinky in pinky, and leads him inside. 


End file.
